Two Worlds are Better than One
by liondancer17
Summary: Alfred, Tino, and Ludwig suddenly awake in the bodies of their SATW counterparts, and vice-verse! The other nations have to adjust to their new replacements, before finding a way to get their old friends back. Rated for Denmark and France and...everyone else.


A/N

I've actually been working on this idea for yeeeeeeeeeeeeears. (Two) and now I'm finally doing it!

Actually, there are two variations of this. One is just simply called The Disappearance of North America (go Haruhi Suzumiya!) and it would be filled with SATW jokes and references, while the second is a swap. I picked the three most pointed out as completely different. (Well, two, and my personal opinion) and I hope you guys enjoy!

Oh! And pleeeeeeeease check out "I'm Denmark, Just Not from around Here!" by Snow-In Zodiac! That's what made me want to do this! As well as Humon herself swapping the characters. ^-^

Anyway, let's go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any media mentioned that you might recognize. Not even this idea, really. I'm just kind of providing my own commentary.

Oh, one last thing. I can write the Hetalia cast MUUUUUUUCH better than the SATW cast (being that the Hetalia cast is not as…different as I'm used to) so it will mostly be told in the SATW universe, or from a Hetalian's perspective within that universe. Save for one character, who is the most amusing SATW character to write for me.

* * *

(Alfred F. Jone's POV)

The first thing he noticed was, strangely, the temperature of the room. Normally, Alfred simply slept in his boxers, because it was much lighter and simply more comfortable. Today, however, he felt like he was burning up. Sitting up, he threw off the blanket and sat up, all without opening his eyes. When he did, Alfred about had a heart attack.

He could see.

Yes, his glasses did, in fact, represent Texas, but...he was still practically blind without them. He needed his glasses, as embarrassing as it was to admit. But now, he could _see._ Last time Alfred had checked, he had definitely _not _been bitten by a genetically engineered spider!

Not only that, his entire room was wrong. Where were his war propaganda, motivational, and superhero posters? His framed pictures of his family? His old revolutionary war musket? Where was the freaking book shelf he had, detailing his plans for economic reform he had strategized with the President, not to mention all of the military and social bills he had to read and approve before his boss gave the final veto to let it pass or go back to congress?

Scrambling to his feet, America sent a panicked glance around the room. All of his military instincts kicking into overdrive, adrenaline coursed through his veins, and he frantically searched for a weapon of some kind. Spotting a six-shooter, he grabbed it, quickly checking it to make sure it was loaded. Seeing that it was, he quickly busted open the door. There was no immediate threat, the hallway was empty, not a camera or guard was to be seen.

'_You're being ridiculous...it's probably Tony being an ass again and doing an experiment on you again...' _Letting out a breathe, Alfred held the revolver rigidly, pointing it to the floor (only an untrained idiot would stick it in his waistband, still loaded like that) and instead decided to investigate himself, as well as his surroundings.

It was only then that he noticed his skin tone.

Alfred's eyes widened in shock, staring at his dark, cocoa hand. What the hell...? Had his government taken in half a million new African citizens overnight? Even so, it would take _months _before his skin would darken to this point! Hell, his country was one of the most diverse in the world, and he was still only sun-kissed! It simply wasn't _possible _for him to go from Caucasian to ambiguously brown overnight!

Not only that, it seemed that he was suddenly dressed in a navy blue pajama outfit, patterned with white stars. And he was suddenly taller, taller than Sweden, which he had never thought possible. It was seriously beginning to scare him...

"Um, brother? Like, what are you doing? Are you okay? You look sick..." A sudden, valley-girl accented voice asked from down the hall.

It took Alfred nearly a minute to process the girl standing in front of him.

She was blonde and blue-eyed, though it was hard to see that behind the enormous sunglasses she wore. A tiny dog sat on her head, and she wore barely enough to be considered covered.

"Why is Paris Hilton in my house...?" Alfred found himself wondering out loud.

* * *

(Berwald's POV)

"_Perkele..."_ a soft voice hissed next to him. Berwald blinked his eyes open, taking in the absurdity of his sweet little wife cursing. Perhaps he was upset about something? Had Peter called him _Äiti _again? Honestly, Peter didn't know any better...Toni was just too cute to not be called 'mother...'

"_Perkele..."_ Toni hissed again, this time louder. Berwald turned to face his love, and was meet with a long, shining, silver knife being pointed in his face.

"...?" was all Berwald said, blinking in pure shock and confusion. Toni's face came into view, his wide, brown eyes shining with anger and...blood-lust? Berwald scrambled back, tumbling over the side of the bed, unwilling to hurt his wife.

Finland suddenly lunged, swinging the knife, and missing, though Berwald suspected that he didn't really want to hit his target anyway. The Fin leaned in Berwald's face, his face alight with rage and confusion.

"_Perkele!" _he snapped again, and the Swede wondered if this was all Finland could say at the moment. He must be in some bizarre trance...sleepwalking? Was he convinced that Berwald was Russia, and he was in the middle of the Winter Wars?

And so, going on this inference, he did the only thing that seemed reasonable to snap Finland out of this bizarre state, while still showing that he loved him.

Berwald kissed him.

* * *

(Germany's POV)

The German stared blankly at the sleeping form beside him, a scarlet blush coating his cheeks, unable to move, and hardly able to breathe.

He was sleeping with a naked, auburn haired boy beside him.

Oh _Gutt..._Sister Japan was going to kill him! How could he do this to her? He didn't even know this boy! He could be a human for all the German knew! How could he ever tell Sister Japan about this? Sister Japan was so sensitive, he couldn't do this to her! Oh _Gutt..._

He would just escape, and never tell her. Yes, that was it! He would get out of the bed, and just run home, and not tell her! That was all! He could do this!

Slowly, gingerly, the German began to ease his way out of the bed. But before he could get out from under the sheets, a small arm latched around his (surprisingly muscular) waist. Heat flushed the German's cheeks, and he was meet with too large, hopeful, amber eyes.

"Good morning, Ludwig~!" The boy chimed, his German heavily Italian accented. Germany cringed, trying to scoot away.

"Um...who are you?" he asked.

Germany had never before seen such a look of total devastation on someone's face, or had even thought it possible, before now.

* * *

A/N Please review~!


End file.
